Phantasy Ocean
by Hasegawa Kyousuke
Summary: My 1st stillcontinue story from all my fanfic, still not able to charm everyone, but i've had fun writing this story, so, i wanna share my story with the community
1. Phantasy OceanChapter 1Newborn

Far away from us, appeared a small galaxy formed by a giant fireball, orbited with only two planets. One of the planets was blue in color, decorated by a few white mists and two alternative small planets. This planet is called Satrad, which is the planet which much closer to the fireball. Another planet is grey in color, with no other alterative planet orbiting it. This planet is called Mecha, which orbits the fireball at the outer site of this galaxy. This galaxy is where this story takes it part…

On planet Satrad, life forms which simulates human being on The Earth, called Satradian, and Neodrian, which able to controls elementary powers, lives together. While on planet Mecha, Robodroids, which its creator is unknown yet for the pass thousand years, and Beasts, which is another race that its appearance is like human with animal's identical, situated themselves here. There is a colony orbiting the fireball as well. Here is where GUARDIAN's headquarter is situated. The connection and friendship of these life forms is always established, therefore, it is possible that Satradians and Neodrians found on Mecha, and Robodroids and Beasts found on Satrad. That's the light brief for this galaxy. Here's when this story begins…

On planet Mecha, a meteor fell from the sky and crashed on the Grand Continent 10 years ago. Ever since then, weird things happened. Robodroids suddenly ran berserk, and Beasts attacks everything that in it's sight. This phenomena, however, was unable to effect the Satradians and Neodrians, and also Robodroids and Beasts who was not present on planet Mecha that time. According to researchers, after 1 year the meteor falls on planet Mecha, Robodroids and Beasts who returned to planet Mecha was not affected by the phenomena. But Ozark, the leader of planet Satrad, fears the phenomena will happen again. And so, he organized GUARDIAN, to check on the phenomena on planet Mecha. Leader of GUARDIAN, Andre Atkinson, says that, GUARDIANs not just taking action in Mecha phenomena, but also serves the citizens of both planet Satrad and Mecha. However, some of the Robodroids and Beasts, disagree with it and opposes the GUARDIAN, because they didn't find a way to cure the phenomena that causes their fellow friends abnormal, instead, they kill them all, with an excuse that there is no cure for these unfortunate Robodroids and Beasts…

Between one part of Cyzel City, in the GUARDIAN colony, a teenager walking around in an alley, whistling with joy. He flipping his Aero Board around skillfully, with his leg dances around. Just then, a melody comes out from his glove. He holds down his Aero Board and put his hand on his ear.

"Claude Stanford is in da house! Who's calling there??"

"It's me big brother!"

"Ohh Christine! Whassup? By the way I'm coming to the Centre Square now, just a lil' more I'll meet up with ya!"

"And you better be! The Alliance Ceremony is going to start soon!"

"Gotcha! I'll fly to ya A.S.A.P! Later!"

Claude kicked up his Aero Board and jump onto it.

"It's aero time!"

The Aero Board releases a strong wind and Claude dashed forward in a really high speed.

"Wohoo!!" Claude shouted out. He soaring in the alley swiftly, dodging everything in his path.

"Heh, that chump really gave whatever he know to this gear!"

When Claude is about to come out from the alley, a car came out, too fast for Claude to avoid.

"Bang!!"

Claude is hit. He fell from his Aero Board and land on the road. The car stopped and the driver comes out.

"Are you ok!?"

"Ouch…my leg…"

"I'm so sorry to run over you! Is your leg hurt?"

"My leg…my leg…ouch…"

Just then, a Neodrian girl comes out from the car. She hurried to check on Claude.

"Are you all right, sir?"

"I think…my leg broken…ouch…"

"Oh my goodness! Hold on awhile, I'll take care of it!"

As the girl said, she put her hand on Claude's leg. Just then, a green light shines from her hand. Claude was stunned by the glow, can't stop staring at the girl's hand. The glow faded after awhile, and the girl ask Claude.

"How do you feel now?"

Claude tries to stand up, and found that the pain has gone. "H-Hey, I'm healed!"

"It's the least I can do." The girl smiled

"Thanks! Can I know your name? Mine is Claude Stanford!"

"Well my name is…"

"Ma'am." The driver interrupted, "we need to hurry, or we'll be late for the ceremony."

"Oh, yeah. We'll meet again next time Mr. Stanford."

The girl bowed and went into the car. The driver then quickly drives the car away.

"What that driver's problem? Oh no, I'm gonna be late, too!" Claude hurried grab his Aero Board and dashed away in full speed.

"Hopefully Christine won't get me for being late…"

At the fountain in the middle of Centre Square, a little girl standing there, as if she was waiting for somebody. She took a look at her wristwatch, and mumbled something. Just then, she seems to found the person she was looking for. She jumps up and down, waving her hand to grab the person's attention.

"Claude! Over here!"

Claude guided his Aero Board towards his little sister and kicked up his Aero Board. After a few flip, the Aero Board disappeared into Claude's Nano Transformer behind his neck.

"Do ya have to shout like that? It's public area here and it's embarrassing!"

"Who tell you to be late then?"

"Hey, come on! It's not like I love to hear you babble ok? That old geek doesn't wanna let me go! What should I do? Scold him and lost my job?"

"Never mind! Come on, the Alliance Ceremony starting!" Christine grabbed Claude's hand and run towards the Linear Line Deport Center.

"Ok ok! Just let me walk more properly ok?" Claude said as he can't balance himself because he was dragged by his little sister. Just then, a street thug stands out and blocks their way.

"Hey you two! Give me your meseta card if you wanna proceed!"

"Oh no!" Christine shouted.

"This is MY territory! You wanna cross? Then pay up!"

Claude stands up in front of Christine, and say, "And what you wanna do about it if we say no?"

"If you DON'T? Hahahaha, you got something coming with ya?"

"Yeah, THIS!"

Claude hurls his punch towards the street thug. He got hit and fell down.

"How dare you punch me!? I'll make sure you pay for it!" as he said, he took out a Knife.

"HEY!!"

A strong voice coming from behind. It's a Beast.

"What's going on here!?"

"Darn it, the GUARDIAN! You lucky this time twerp!" the street thug quickly keep back his Knife and ran away.

"Those low lives never have a gut to take on a real fight. Are you two ok?"

"Yes Mr. GUARDIAN sir! Thanks!" Christine smile towards him.

"Yeah, thank for getting in the way." Claude stared at the Beast.

"Hm?" "Claude!! What are you saying!? I'm so sorry sir I dunno what got into him!" Christine apologized.

"Heh, you got the guts, kid."

"Whatever you say, come on Christine." Claude said and headed towards the Linear Line Deport Center. Christine bowed to the GUARDIAN and rush to Claude.

"Claude huh? Just like the name he gave to his son…hehe…" The GUARDIAN laughed and looks at Claude.

A while later, Claude and Christine had arrived at the City Hall, where the Alliance Ceremony was held.

"Finally I can see her! Miyabi Mikuna, the Divine Maiden!"

"Oh, that's why you're so excited until you need me to call you up when I'm working? Just because of your idol?"

"I was too exited until I can't sleep yesterday! They say that she can look into everything!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say."

From outside of the colony, a group of spaceships shoots out fireworks. The whole scene was grand and beautiful.

"And now, the Divine Maiden will give us her blessing!"

A girl walked up the stage, and greet everyone in the City Hall.

"Thanks for all of you for attending this ceremony. By the name of the Holy Light, I shall summon It's warmth of blessing to shower this colony."

"Huh? Oh, it's that girl from before!" Claude looked at her image on the screen, and said.

"What? You mean you meet her just now??" Christine asked.

"It's kinda hard to say. Later I'll tell you."

The Divine Maiden closes her eyes. An image appeared from her mind. It's nothing she seen before.

"Huh? Wh-What is this??"

Just then, a meteor rain fell from outer space. The spaceships outside was hit and exploded.

"What the-!?" Claude was stunned by the scene.

"Everyone! Tragedy had come! Please evacuate this place immediately!" The Maiden quickly ordered everyone in the hall to evacuate from there.

"Darn it! Come on Christine, hurry!" Claude grabbed his sister's hand, and run towards the exit like everybody else.

On the way, GUARDIANs leading the people towards the evacuate port.

"Calm down everyone! You'll be safe! Please go this way!" The Beast GUARDIAN from before also took part in this situation. Claude and Christine eventually meet him at the hallway.

"Oh? It's you two!"

"We're sorry for what he had said earlier Mr. GUARDIAN."

"There's no time to argue with this now, hurry up and go to the evacuate port with the others!"

"Why do GUARDIANs like to give people orders huh? We're going THIS way! Come on Christine!" Claude said and head to the other direction from the others.

"H-Hey! It's dangerous over there!"

"I'm so sorry sir! Claude!" Christine rushed to get her brother.

Claude walking through the hallway, and Christine caught up with him.

"Come on Christine, we're taking this route."

"But…"

"Enough babble, hop on." Claude said and his Aero Board appeared from his back.

"But we're not supposed to ride two persons in one Aero Board!"

"No one's here right? Who gonna care about it?" Claude said and takes his sister on the Aero Board.

"Hold on tight!"

The Aero Board then dashed forward, swiftly going around the hallway. A while later, they reached the Linear Line Deport Center.

"Lets take this way. I'm sure it will be safe."

"But…"

"What now?"

"Don't you think we should listen to what the GUARDIAN just said?" "GUARDIAN, GUARDIAN! It's because of them our father died! They took everything from us!"

"But…"

"Fine! If you're gonna listen to the GUARDIAN, then you go back!" Claude said as he wanted to carry his sister back to where the GUARDIAN is. Suddenly, the ceiling collapsed.

"Ahhh!!"

"CHRISTINE!!!"

to be continue


	2. Phantasy OceanChapter 2Decision

At the Linear Line Deport Center, a part of ceiling collapsed, and eventually parted Claude and Christine.

"CHRISTINE!!!"

Claude quickly rush towards the debris, trying to remove the debris. But with his own strength, he can do nothing at all.

"No…Christine…Christine! Can you hear me!?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine over here…how about you Claude?"

"Thank god! You wait there ok? I go get help!" Claude quickly withdraws his Aero Board, but it seems it had break down when trying to avoid the collapse.

"Darn it! Guess I need to walk…"

Claude hurried go back along the path he took just now. Claude runs quickly, causes him to panting hardly.

"I can't lose you Christine…hang in there…"

The Beast GUARDIAN had lead all the people to the evacuate port. After make sure everyone had been evacuated from the City Hall, he goes back to his pose.

"I wonder that kid and his sister is okay…" He thought for awhile, and decided to look for them. After a few walk, he found Claude, panting hardly.

"Hey, kid! You're okay?"

"I'm fine…but my sister…"

"What happened!?"

"She trapped…on the other side…debris…"

"Oh no, lead me to her! I'll see what I…"

Suddenly, a meteor burst through the ceiling, and a monster comes out from it.

"Darn it! It's an invasion!" The GUARDIAN draws his Handgun and aimed towards the monster. But, the monster was quicker. It swing it's tentacle towards him. He can't avoid it, and fell down.

"Hey! Are you okay!?"

"I…I'm fine…quick…kill it…" The GUARDIAN give Claude his Handgun.

"Huh?"

"Hurry…no time to lose…"

"…Ok, I'll do it!" Claude take the Handgun from him, and take aim towards the monster. He quickly tap the trigger, and the Handgun releases a few energy shots and flies towards the monster. The monster felt the pain, and felled down.

"I…I did it…"

"Hehe…nice job, kid…" The GUARDIAN said, still lying on the ground.

"Hey! Are you okay mister!?"

"I've got paralyzed…sorry but I can't help your sister now…but don't worry…I've reported to the rescue troop…they'll get here very soon…take my gear and go find your sister…she might be in trouble…"

"Ok, thank you…sir…"

"Hahaha…I really like you kid…can I know your name…?"

"Claude…Claude Stanford…"

"Oh? Haha…so my guess IS right…"

"Huh?"

"Your father…is Rico Stanford?"

"Huh? Erm, yeah."

"No wonder…your attitude just like him when he just join GUARDIAN…Haha…"

"You know my father?"

"Yeah…but this isn't the time…hurry…go find your sister…"

"Ok. Thanks for lending me your gear…erm…"

"The name's Leonardo Santosa…just call me Leo…"

"Ok, Thanks Leo."

"It's ok…now, go on…I'll be fine…"

"Ok, take care!" Claude equipped the gears, and run back towards his sister.

"Haha…what a kid…" Leo lay down his head, waiting for his paralyzed body to recover.

Claude run towards where his sister is trapped, with his mind played around by different thoughts.

"What is that monster…? Christine…please be ok…"

"Heh…didn't thought that I would say thanks to a GUARDIAN…huh?"

Another collapse accrued. This time, it blocked Claude's way to his sister. Claude was able to avoid it, by jump back in time before it collapsed.

"Darn it! Why does it had to be like this!?"

Suddenly, from the gear he got from Leo, it beeps soundly, attracted Claude to look at it. Claude pressed the blinking button on it, and Leo's voice came out.

"Claude! Are you okay?"

"Another debris blocked my way to my sister!"

"Take a look at the gear. Can you see a blue button?"

"Yeah. What is it for?"

"It shows the map of the whole colony. You'll be able to find another path to your sister. The rescue troop is coming shortly. I'll catch you up later!"

"Ok, thanks Leo."

"Haha, no problem kid." After a beep, Leo had break his contact.

"Let's see…" Claude pressed the blue button, and a hologram appeared, shows the map of the City Hall. Claude searched another way to get to the Linear Line Deport Center, and hurried to his sister.

On the way, Claude heard a voice coming out from under the debris.

"A-Anyone there?"

"Oh my god! Are you okay!?"

"Thank goodness! Can you get me out of here?"

"Ok, I'll see what I can do!"

Claude took a look at the debris, but he can't remove those debris as they are too big for him.

"Darn it! How to get these darn boulders out!?"

Just then, Leo's voice came out from his gear.

"Something wrong Claude?"

"Someone is trapped under the debris! What should I do!?"

"Calm down Claude. Look for goggles in the gears."

Claude searched the gears he received, and found a round mechanism with a glass lance.

"I found it."

"Good. Put it on and aim towards the debris. It will indicate which debris is safe to move. After you found it, hit it with the Saber. It should do the trick."

Claude put on the goggles. Within the debris, one of it was shown in blue. After confirm his target, Claude take out a Saber and hit it. The debris pile then collapsed. A girl was trapped inside.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Thanks Mr. GUARDIAN!"

"I'm not a GUARDIAN."

"Oh…But at any rate, you still saved me! I owe you one!" The girl smiled at him.

"It's nothing. Hurry and go to the evacuate port, it's too dangerous to stay here any longer."

"Ok!" The girl bowed and hurry to the exit.

"Me…a GUARDIAN…haha…" Claude laughed and head towards his destination. Along the way, there's others who got trapped under debris, too, but mostly they had died. Claude felt sorry for them, as he can't do anything to help them.

"Hopefully Christine's still okay…"

After a long detour, Claude reached the Linear Line Deport Center. He quickly run towards the debris which parted him and Christine.

"Christine! Are you okay!?"

"Claude! Yeah I'm fine!"

"The rescue troop is coming! Hang in there! I try to…"

Suddenly, Claude felt the ground is shaking. Then, it started to break apart. Claude quickly jumps back. The monster Claude defeated back there appeared.

"What the!? It just don't give up!"

"What happened Claude!?"

"I'll tell you later!" Claude quickly draws out the Handgun and shot towards the monster, but the monster was able to avoid it.

"Darn it! See if you can avoid this!!" Claude draws out the Saber. The monster swing it's tentacle towards Claude, but Claude kicked up the wall, raises him in the air, and slashed the monster's head. The monster shriek in pain, and fell to the ground, dead.

Claude put on the goggles, try to find out how to remove the debris, a strong voice he heard before appeared from behind.

"Claude! You okay?" It was Leo, along with two more person.

"Leo! How do you know I'm here?"

"The gear I gave you have detection device, that's why I'm able to tell where you are." Leo let Claude take a look at a small device attached to his gauntlet. "Where is your sister?"

"She's behind this debris."

"Will you two take a look at it?" Leo asked the two person behind him.

"Yes sir!" the two persons put on their goggles, and start to move the debris. Leo approached the dead monster, and took a look at it.

"You did this Claude?"

"Well…kinda."

"Hoho! Not bad at all kid!" Leo laughed and tap Claude's shoulder. "Your father will be very proud if he know this!"

"…Really?"

"Hm? You don't seems to be happy."

"Actually…I don't know much about my father. After he joined GUARDIAN, he never go home. And when I meet him after he's a GUARDIAN, is his funeral…at that time, I think it serves him right, because he didn't play his role as a father."

"It's that so?"

"But, just now after I was mistaken as a GUARDIAN by a girl I saved, I felt a bit …happy. It's kinda odd, but I think I know why my father joined GUARDIAN."

"Haha, then…"

"?"

"Interested to join GUARDIAN?"

"…I'll think about it. Maybe I'll know more about my father this way."

"Well then, hope that when we meet again, you're my partner then!" Leo laughed and tapped Claude's shoulder. Claude smiled back to Leo, and nodded his head. At the same time, Christine came out from the debris, helped by the two rescue troop member.

"Claude!"

"Christine! I'm glad that you're okay!"

"Because I'm sure that you'll rescue me! When I'm in there, I was so afraid. But then, I believe that you will save me, as my hero! And you really did!"

"Hahaha…that's of course! You're my sister aren't you?" Claude hugged her, and tears started to fall. "I'm so worried about you…"

"I know it's rude to interrupt, but we should head to the evacuate port immediately." Leo suggested.

Claude nodded his head, and the five of them headed to the evacuate port.

Three months later, Cyzel City returned to normal. The whole city was restored to its formal state, as if nothing had happened before.

In front of the GUARDIAN headquarter, Claude looking at the building. After a long silence, Claude stepped in the building.

"…Forgive me, father…for my misunderstanding towards you…Please guide me to become a GUARDIAN."

_to be continue_


End file.
